When Everything Seemed Uneventful They came
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The Golden Trio and The Pure Blood Four are in for one very eventful last year as they return to Hogwarts. Three witches transfer and sent the whole school in a whirled wind adventure. HP/OC, DM/OC, BZ/OC, other various pairings.
1. The Transferees

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S..**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>Minerva was pacing back and forth in her office. She kept glancing at the parchment on top of her table. A letter from the Reynaldi's sent her pacing the whole morning. "What could they possibly want?" she asked herself.<p>

Tonight was the start of the new term, and she was nervous. It wasn't like her to be that way, showing how she felt. Just then, the three sisters came through the fireplace. Minerva snapped her head to their direction. With just one look, she knew they were powerful.

"Good day, Head Mistress McGonagall. I am Tiffany Reyanldi, the eldest. We deeply apologize for causing you discomfort." Spoke the raven-haired girl. "Yes, we're very sorry. I'm Ella by the way. The youngest." The blond innocent looking girl said and smiled. Minerva couldn't help but smile back.

"No, no trouble at all." Spoke the now calmed lady. "Sophia, don't be rude. Introduce yourself to our new Head Mistress." Tiff said and the three turned to see the bronze-haired sister roaming near the bookcase.

Sophia made her way to where her sisters where and curtsied at Minerva. "Hello, I am Sophia, the second eldest." She plastered a smile that her sisters knew was fake. Then the smile disappeared and Sophia went back to the bookcase area.

"Please excuse her, your collection of books interests her in ways we don't understand." Ella said with a cheery tone. "Back to the main point, I know you're wondering why we came here all the way from Transylvania's School for Witches and Wizards, right?" Tiff began. Minerva nodded and listened to what the eldest have to say.

"We came here when we heard the news that Salazar's chamber had been opened about nearly five years ago. And we have every right to be here since we are the last remaining descendants of Slytherin himself." Tiff said.

In front of them, Minerva fainted. Ella turned to look at Tiff with confusion, "Did we say something wrong?" Even Ella's voice sounded confused. Sophia walked towards them and sighed. "What did you expect? That she would jump for joy? Salazar has been dead for a _very_ long time." Sophia explained sneeringly.

Tiff casted a non-verbal spell and levitated the unconscious Head Mistress to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Poppy was all over the place, wondering what had happened. "Ella, do calm her down please. I cannot explain the situation to her properly if she is like this." Tiff whispered to Ella. She nodded and smiled at Poppy. Instantly, the old nurse slowly felt calm but with a look of surprise in her face.

Tiff began to explain what had happened to Minerva and who they were. Sophia watched with interest as the nurse took everything without breaking into a fit or fainting. "You seem to take everything coolly. And Ella isn't even using her ability on you." Sophia spoke with confidence in her tone and stance.

Poppy began to take care of Minerva, "Working in this institution has exposed me to many strange and almost impossible truths. This fact will be just like the rest I have witnessed." The nurse said with authority. Sophia smirked; they were definitely going to like Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodor were four of the few brave Slytherins who came back to finish their schooling. They all decided to forget the past and start a new life and make new friendships. Harry was looking out the window and smiled, "We're finally on our last year. It seemed like time flew by so fast." They all smiled at him. "At least now, we can all look forward to an uneventful year." Draco said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Malfoy. With Harry around, strange events are waiting around the corner to happen." Everyone laughed. Harry elbowed Ron, "Thanks for saying that I'm a magnet for weird events, Ron." They all laughed again. Hermione looked out the window and smiled. "There's the castle. Time to get dress, guys." She told them. They all nodded and got ready.

Tiff, Sophia and Ella were in the Head Mistress' office. They were talking to the portraits of the older Head Masters. "Fascinating they are. Paintings of people who once walked the very halls of this castle." Ella said and smiled. The portrait masters smiled back at her. "Trust Ella to befriend even portrait people." Sophia commented.

"Hush Sophie. Ella can befriend who ever she pleases." Tiff defended the youngest. Sophia looked away to the window and could see the carriages approaching the castle doors. "It is almost time. Good thing you convinced McGonagall to not mention who we really are." Ella said as she stood next to Tiff. Sophia nodded in approval.

"I just didn't want other students acting weird and scared around us. If they found out that we come from Slytherin's blood line that would make everyone feel awkward." Tiff said. Minerva came and smiled at them. "It is now time." She spoke softly. The sisters followed her out the office and into the hallway, heading to the Great Hall.

The sorting went by so quickly and Minerva stood in front of everyone. "It is great to you familiar faces again. We have gone through a terrible time and now we can face a bright future free of fear and destruction. First, I would like to welcome three new staffs that will be joining us this year. The new Head of Gryffindor House and your new Transfiguration instructor is Professor Star. She has been gracious enough to accept the teaching position and move all the way from America."

Everyone clapped as Star stood up and bowed. "Our new Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master is Professor Monse. She is also from America and we are glad that she is here." The Slytherin House gave her a standing ovation as their sign of respect. Monse bowed and smiled at them.

"Lastly, our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is Mist McMist. He, along with Professor Star and Professor Monse has agreed to be transferred here. So students, show them how it is to be a Hogwarts student." Everyone clapped.

"Before we start our bountiful feast, lets us also welcome three special students who have transferred here all the way from Transylvania's School for Witches and Wizards. Please give a round of applause for Tiffany, Sophia, and Ella Reynaldi. They are all in their last year and I hope that all of you will be accommodating." She ended.

The Hall doors opened and three witches stood in one single line. They glided through the center aisle and stood in front of everyone. All eyes were on them, every male in the Great Hall stared at the three girls. Tiff sat on the stool and was sorted into Slytherin. Sophia was also sorted into Slytherin.

When it was Ella's turned, "_Well, you seem to be different from you two older sisters_." The sorting hat whispered. "_What do you mean? Please sort me now. Everyone must be hungry already._" Ella whispered back. "_Hmmm... Now I know just want to do with you..._Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.

Tiff and Sophia's eyes widened in shock. How could that have happened? Ella unconsciously walked towards the Gryffindor table with her sisters staring at her. "That was unexpected." Tiff softly spoke. Sophia simply nodded, still in shock. Hogwarts was truly full of surprise.

Then the feast began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	2. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S..**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>During the feast, Ella kept looking at her sisters. What did she do to have been sorted differently? Tiff and Sophia kept whispering to each other the whole dinner. Ella sighs and told herself that nothing she or her sister say can change the Sorting Hat's verdict.<p>

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Gryffindor House." The brown-haired girl extended her hand towards Ella. The now-pissed-off new Lion hissed which made Hermione take back her hand. "_I can't believe this. Gryffindor? I would have accepted it if it were Ravenclaw."_ Ella said to herself in parseltongue. Harry snapped his head towards Ella, "_You can talk in snake language?"_ he asked her.

Ella's eyes widened in shock. "_You can speak parseltongue? How odd. Not many people have this gift. And certainly not from a Gryffindor."_ Ella hissed. She was really having a bad night. Ron and Hermione watched with interest as Harry conversed with Ella in parseltongue. Ron was creeped out most of the time. Harry smiled at the pouting girl.

"_Well, I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin. But I asked the Hat to put me here instead." _Harry explained calmly. Ella smirked. "_Very Slytherin of you." _She said then looked away. He knew she didn't want to talk to him any further so he turned back to his friends and his meal.

On the other side of the Hall, the two other sisters were having a conversation in parseltongue, not caring what the students near them think. "_I expected that she was going to be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But never Gryffindor."_ Sophia said as she ate her dinner. "_Sophia! How could you even think such a thing? Ella must be very terrified. Being alone in the Lion's Den."_ Tiff hissed.

"_May I remind you that even if Ella is our sister, she was always the soft one. The innocent sister that could get away with any crime just by smiling. That stupid hat must have known about her softness and bravery, if you can call it that."_Sophia stated with confidence. Tiff knew she was right.

After the meal, Tiff and Sophia waited for Ella outside the Hall. Ella ran out, in the brink of tears. Both her sisters gave her a hug. "_Don't worry Ella. You'll simply be sleeping there at nights. During the day, you'll be in classes with us."_Tiff was trying to comfort her. "_Come on, Ella. Our Brave Angel can face a night at the Lion's Den. Besides, if any of them does anything, you can simply hex them without speaking."_ Sophia smirked.

Ella looked up and smiled. That was when she remembered that they could actually do magic without wands. "_But being there isn't all. I was really thinking that we'll be in one house and be together all the time."_ Ella sniffed. "_Don't worry. Sophia and I will always be with you."_ Tiff said and smiled. "_Except at night."_ Sophia joked. Ella smiled and stood up straight. Hermione was waiting for her (She's a Prefect).

Ella followed Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower. The Prefect felt a bit awkward after what had happened during dinner. There was a portrait of a Fat Lady wearing a toga. "Password?" she asked. "Facta, non verba" Hermione said and the portrait swung open. Both girls went through the hole and were greeted by a group of seventh year boys. In the middle of the crowd, Harry watched as Hermione and Ella passed them by and ahead straight to the girl's dormitories.

Harry smiled at Ella when she looked at him before disappearing up the stairs. "Harry, what are you smiling about?" Dean asked. Seamus, Ron, and Neville turned to look at the smiling Harry. "No particular reason." Harry said. "I wonder why Ella was sorted into Gryffindor. Her sisters were directly sorted into Slytherin without hesitation." Neville spoke as he sat down on the rug. "I was partially right then. This year won't be uneventful as Malfoy hoped for." Ron said, beaming at himself.

Tiff and Sophia arrived at the Slytherin common room and looked around. Sophia began mentally computing the size of the whole room while Tiff inspected the fireplace. The other students silently watched them as the two sisters roamed the room. After a few minutes, Sophia approached Tiff by the bookcase. "_This room is one-fourth smaller than our common room back home."_ Tiff rolled her eyes.

Trust Sophia to find something wrong with the new place. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore watched silently before Draco decided to introduce himself. "Reynaldi sisters, Welcome to Slytherin. My name is Draco Malfoy. If there is anything you want to know, please do not hesitate to ask me. I am a Prefect and I can assure that you will be well accommodated." He spoke with finesse and confidence about him.

The two girls turned to him and the moment Draco met her eyes, he was in awe. Sophia's eyes had the most interesting shade of silver he had ever seen. Draco himself has grey eyes, but hers was different. Something about them that he couldn't quite point out. A smirk slowly began to appear on Sophia's face and Tiff noticed. "Be nice." She whispered before leaving. Sophia turned to look at the staring Prefect.

"Did someone ever tell you that it is very rude to stare?" Sophia spoke which made Draco snap out from his staring. "My apologies. But I have never seen eyes like yours before." Draco said. "I will take that as a compliment then. You have grey eyes as well. Very interesting." She said before following her sister to the dorm room. The rest watched as the two disappeared into their room.

Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore approached Draco. "That was interesting." Blaise said, breaking the ice of silence that had engulfed them. "I was wrong. This year might be interesting and eventful after all." The blonde-haired person said.

Later that night, Tiff came down to the common room. For some reason she couldn't sleep and had to walk around to get tired. Blaise was sitting in front of the fire, a book in hand. She noticed that he was engrossed with his reading and decided not to disturb him. However, when she got down the stairs, Blaise looked up at her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked. "Shouldn't you?" Tiff retaliated.

Blaise stood up and walked towards her. "My name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that around this time everyone is usually asleep. I have insomnia, you see. Moreover, I don't approve of drinking potions to get sleep. I might get addicted to those." He explained. Tiff stared at him in amazement. He just told her something that he should have kept for himself.

He went back to his seat and began reading again. The eldest Reynaldi sat on the sofa and silently watched Blaise read from his book. Tiff took everything about the person in. he was dark and beautiful. She could feel his charisma trying to come out. Then without noticing, Blaise saw Tiff stare. She have golden touched eyes, pinkish complexion and had long, wavy raven colored hair.

The common room clock struck two in the morning. This broke Tiff's concentration and found Blaise staring back at her. She felt hot and nervous. She had been staring at him for an hour. She quickly stood up, "I, uhm... I better get some rest. Good night." She quickly left without waiting for him to say anything. Blaise watched her going up the stairs, and if she only looked back at him, Tiff would have seen Blaise smile at her.

Tiff gently closed the door, hoping not to wake Sophia up. She crawled into her own bed and tried to dismiss what had happened. "It was nothing." Tiff told herself. No one has ever looked at her the way Blaise did. It made her feel all funny and nervous. She closed her eyes and went to sleep; hoping that tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	3. Unexpected Truth

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S..**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella quickly showered and got dressed. She rushed out the Gryffindor Tower and headed to the Great Hall were her sisters said they would wait for her every morning. Just as they promised, Tiff and Sophia stood by the entrance to the Hall, waiting for Ella. "<strong>Buon giorno<strong>! (1)" Ella said as she jogged to her sisters. Both smiled as they saw Ella's smiling face. "**Come è stato il vostro sonno**?(2)" Tiff asked as she led her sisters into the Great Hall.

None of the other Slytherins protested when Ella sat with her sisters. "**E 'stato bene. Solo un po 'strano senza di voi due accanto a me**.(3)"Ella said and sighed. Sophia held up a plate of pancakes, Ella's favourite. The youngest Reynaldi couldn't help but smile. All throughout breakfast, Ella could see Harry looking at her. She tried to ignore it as she chatted happily with her sisters.

"**La nostra prima classe per oggi è Pozioni**.(3)" Sophia said as she held up a piece of parchment. The other students began to wonder what language they were using this time. "**E se mi è consentito, perché sono quei due ragazzi, guardando dritto a voi due**?(5)" Ella asked as she finally noticed Draco and Blaise looking away quickly. "**Non pagare la mente molti. Devono essere curiosi su di come ogni altro ragazzo prima di loro**.(6)"Tiff said as she finished her meal.

"**Vogliamo la testa di classe ora**?(7)" Tiff nodded and stood up. Sophia and Ella followed. Draco and Blaise stared at Sophia and Tiff but both girls tried to ignore them. All male eyes were still on them as they exited the hall. The three silently headed to the dungeon where the Potions Laboratory was. Gryffindor and Slytherin shared the same timeslot of Potions, much to the sisters convenience.

They sat on the second row, by the wall. Draco, Blaise, and Harry unconsciously sat behind them. Then the new Potions Master came in. "Good morning class. I am Professor Monse, you new Potions Master. To start, I would like everyone to take out there quills and parchment. I want to know how much you have learned about Potions from last year." She said. Everyone groaned as they timidly took out their quills and ink bottles.

The short quiz was easy for Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and the Reynaldi sisters. Everyone was in awe when Professor Monse announced that only Tiff, Sophia, and Ella perfected the quiz. Monse began to refresh the class' memory with the basics and everyone paid attention. Harry and Ron looked at each other from across the room, both with the same look on their faces. Both felt that they would pass Potions this year.

After two hours, everyone quickly left the lab and went to their separate classes. The sisters knew that Harry, Draco, and Blaise were walking behind them. "**Ho Divinazione successiva. Che ne dite voi due**?(8)" Ella asked as she looked at her schedule. "**Abbiamo Trasfigurazione. Ci vediamo più tardi a pranzo poi**. (9)" Sophia said as she summoned her schedule into thin air. "**Non è giusto**!(10)" Ella exclaimed as she pouted. Tiff and Sophia chuckled. They went their separate ways.

Harry followed Ella to Divination while Draco and Blaise went to Transfiguration. Tiff and Sophia disappeared by the end of the hall, much to the boys' surprise. Then, they reappeared by the door leading inside their class. Professor Star was already there, smiling as her students came in and seated themselves. "Ok, Head Mistress Minerva instructed to me to give you a short test to see how much information you all retained from last year's lesson." She said and smiled.

The other Slytherins groaned. Two tests in one morning. "Could this day get any worse?" Pansy whispered to Theodor. The test began and only the Reynaldi girls perfected the test again. "**Mi chiedo come Ella sta tenendo?**(11)" Tiff whispered to Sophia as she got her book out from her bag. "**Sono sicuro che sta bene. Non abbiamo sentito alcun urla dalla Torre di Astronomia ancora**.(12)" Sophia giggled. Despite the fact that she didn't wanted to, Tiff giggled with her sister.

Lunch time came and like breakfast, Ella saw her sisters waiting for her. "**Come è stato Divinations?**(13)" Tiff asked. Ella smiled, "**Bene. Leggiamo Tea Leaves oggi. Affascinante davvero**.(14)" Sophia rolled her eyes. Ella was known to find fascination in almost everything. They had free period after lunch, which made Ella very happy. Ella still noticed Draco and Blaise staring at her sisters.

With a mischievous grin appearing on her face, Draco stood up, followed by Blaise. "Sophia, you the most amazing eyes I have ever seen my whole life." Draco blurted out. "And Tiffany, you have something special. I can't even put my finger on it." Blaise said. Both boys suddenly blushed as ran out the Hall. Ella was laughing hard.

"Ella! That was not very nice of you!" Tiff began. "Yeah, Ella. Those two didn't deserve that." Sophia said, agreeing with Tiff. Ella straighten up and had her "Puppy Dog Eyes", trying to buy her way out. Both sisters sighed. "Ella, you very well know that that look won't work on us." Tiff reminded her. Ella slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah. Shoot." Ella said under her breathe.

"You will have to apologize to those two boys, you know." Sophia added. Ella knew she was right. What she did was wrong and it embarrassed the two boys. The three filed out the Hall and searched for Draco and Blaise. "Bloody hell! That Ella is one creepy girl!" Ron said. Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded. Harry was now even more fascinated with the youngest Reynaldi. And he knew there was something about them than what they show.

**1. Good morning.**

**2. How was your sleep?**

**3. It was alright. Just a bit strange without the two of you next to me.**

**4. Our first class for today is Potions.**

**5. And If I may, why are those two boys looking straight at you two?**

**6. Don't pay the many mind. They must be curious about us. Just like every other guy before them.**

**7. Shall we head to class now?**

**8. I have Divination next. How about you two?**

**9. We have Transfiguration. We'll see you later at lunch then.**

**10. Not Fair!**

**11. I wonder how Ella is holding up?**

**12. I'm sure she's fine. We haven't heard any screams from the Astronomy Tower yet.**

**13. How was Divinations?**

**14. Good. We read Tea Leaves today. Fascinating really.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations by Google.**

**Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	4. French Words and A Good Night

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S..**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>Harry found out from a nosy first year Ravenclaw that the Reynaldi sisters were speaking in Italian. So he spent his whole free period in the library. He was looking for a spell that could help him understand what they were talking about.<p>

Meanwhile, the Reynaldi sisters found Draco and Blaise in the Owlery. "Excuse us, Malfoy and Zabini." Tiff said as the two boys turned towards the entrance. Ella was looking down at her feet. "Ella, you know what you have to do." Sophia spoke softly. Ella took a deep breath then exhaled. "I would like to apologize for what I did to you both earlier. I manipulated your emotions and made you announced to the whole school about the..er... You know."

The two boys blushed slightly. They recalled what they said in the Great Hall before running out. "Thank you for the wonderful compliment, Malfoy. No one has ever noticed my eyes before." Sophia tried to get their attention so that they won't blush any harder. "Yes, Zabini. There is something about us that makes us special." Tiff said. They curtsied then left.

Draco and Blaise stood there in silence. Then they smiled.

Back in the library, Harry had found the spell he was looking for. He w\quickly returned the books and left the library. Tiff caught Harry's thoughts and smirked. "We better speak French now. It seems that Potter found a spell for him to understand Italian." Tiff said. For some reason, Ella blushed. Why did Harry try and looked for a language spell?

Tiff and Sophia saw the blush but didn't mention it. They knew she would tell them soon. During DADA, Professor Mist welcomed his seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. "So, I'm Professor Mist. Before we start, how about everyone watch how non-verbal spells work in action." He said. This got everyone's attention. Mist told Tiff and Sophia to stand up and show the class a few non-verbal spell match.

"Sorry, I won't stand a match against Tiff. She can read my mind and anticipate any spell I throw tat her. Occlumency won't work. She's a telepath and I would simply lose." Sophia spoke with an angelic but confident tone. "Ok, Ella and Harry then. Come one, don't be shy." Mist said as he called the two up. Tiff and Sophia smirked. Harry and Ella stood five feet away from each other.

"When I say go, you cast you non-verbal defensive spells." He instructed. Harry had his wand out. "Ready? GO!" In an instant, Harry flipped back. Ella didn't even break a sweat. Ron and Dean helped Harry back to his seat with a sore bum. Ella had a huge smirk on her face. "Well, let's get on with class. Take out your books and open them to page five." He instructed as he went to the board.

Throughout the whole hour, Harry was waiting for the sisters to speak. He had his wand ready to cast the language spell when they begin talking. However, none of the three spoke during class. The clock struck and the class ended. It was near dinner time and the three sisters headed to the Great Hall. "**La classe Défense contre les Arts Obscur n'est pas si mal**.(1)" Ella said,smiling. "**Ouais. Mais tu aurais pu tenir un peu plus de retour sur Potter**.(2)" Sophia told Ella.

Dinner was normal, except for the sisters talking and laughing. "**Vous savez, Malefoy n'est pas vraiment moche**.(3)"Tiff said as she saw Draco looking at Sophia then turned back to his food. "**Oui, et Blaise n'est pas mal non plus**.(4)" Ella teased Tiff. Sophia smirked, "**Tu as le 'Golden Boy' dans le creux de ta main! .**.(5)" Tiff and Sophia laughed when Ella blushed.

After a few more minutes of later, Ella looked out the window of the Great Hall, "**J'ai déjà le mal du pays**.(6)" she said and sighed. "**Notre maison me manque aussi.. Mais nous avons choisi de venir ici nous-mêmes. Alors, nous le dû faire..**(7)" Tiff said, putting on her bravest smile. "**ça, c'est vrai. Nous le pouvons faire certainement!. Par ailleurs, pour une raison inconnue, je suis très heureux que nous serions venues**.(8)" Sophia said and glanced at Draco's direction. Tiff and Ella giggled while teasing her.

That night, in the Gryffindor Tower, Ella was sitting near the fireplace, watching the flames dance. Harry looked at her from the second floor balcony. She knew he was watching her, "**Personne ne t'a dit que c'est impoli de bayer aux corneilles?**.(9)" she said as she looked up at him. Harry was surprised that he still couldn't understand what she was saying. "**Je peux voir clairement que vous êtes surprends. Je me demande simplement pourquoi vous feriez l'effort de chercher une incantation de langue.. Nous vous intéressez clairement**.(10)" Ella stood up, not taking her eyes off Harry.

Then in a blink of an eye, she was standing in front of him. Harry took a step back. "How did you do that?" he asked her. He was deeply fascinated. "**C'est pour moi de savoir et pour vous de le découvrir. Bonne nuit, Mr. Potter**.(11)" she said and went to her room. Harry stood there, feeling nervous and excited. He definitely fancies Ella Reynaldi. He smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Defence Against the Dark Arts class isn't so bad.<strong>

**2. Yeah. But you could have held a little more back on Potter.**

**3. You know, Malfoy isn't really that bad looking.**

**4. Yes, and Blaise isn't that bad either.**

**5. Speak for yourself. You have the Golden Boy in the palm of your hands.**

**6. I feel kind of homesick already.**

**7. I miss home too. But we came here on our will. So suck it up. We can do this.**

**8. Your right. We can definitely do this. Besides, for some reason, I am quite glad we came.**

**9. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare.**

**10. Surprise is written all over your face. I'm simply wondering why you would take the time to look for a language spell. You clearly are interested in us.**

**11. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Good night, Mr. Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations by Google.**

**Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	5. Ella and Harry's Adventure Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S..**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of my, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the night at the common room. Harry tried his best to act normal in front of everyone, especially in front of Ella. Something about her fascinates him a lot. Not because she spoke in a language, he didn't understand. But because she was this complex person who barely showed any emotion when she was with them.<p>

One day, they all gathered in Potions class. Professor Monse had assigned them to make _Euphoria_, an elixir to induce. "When correctly made, the potion is sunshine-yellow, appropriate, being a colour suggestive of cheerfulness." Monse explained as everyone began to chatter about the seatwork. "I'll be assigning you your partners so gather your things and get ready to transfer to another table. I'll start with Zabini and Reynaldi."

"Which Reynaldi, Professor? All three of us are here." Tiff asked politely. "Oh yeah. You, Ms. Tiff are Mr. Zabini's partner." Monse smiled and turned to the rest of the class. Sophia was paired up with Draco. "And last but not the least, Ella and Harry. Now get you books in Advance Potion Making out and begin." Monse said and went to her table. Tiff and Sophia looked at each other and smirked. They glanced at Ella and she gave them a freezing glare, well it would make them feel frozen if glares worked on them.

Harry was silently gathering his things and went to her table. Ella had already gathered the ingredients and Harry began chopping them. Most of the time, they worked in total silence as Ella tried her best to avoid looking at Harry. "(1)**Karera wa, sono zentai no jikan no yō ni naru nodeshou**?" Sophia asked Tiff as she turned around. Tiff turned to Ella and Harry's direction and saw what she meant.

"(2)**Watashi wa wakaranai. Watashi wa sō nozomu.**" Tiff answered her. Blaise and Draco gave confused glances at each other with the sisters oblivious to what they were doing. "(3)**Kanojo wa hontōni kare ni chansu o ataeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Ikita shōnen wa ii yōdesu.**" Sophia said as she gave Draco her chopped ginger root then turned to talk to Tiff again.

"(4)**Watashi wa dōi suruga, anata wa kanojo o shitte iru. Kanojo wa, ta no wa saisho no fuchō ni natta yō ni naru made ni wa e raremasen**." Tiff told her as she gave Blaise her crushed rose petals. Sophia sighed, knowing that her sister was right. Ella was like that. "(5)**Watashi wa, watashi-tachi ni dekiru nani ka ga areba ii nodaga, zan'nen**." Sophia said and pouted. "(6) **Watashi-tachi wa yori yoi unmei o shimashou **** ka, yatte miru to yoba rete nani demo**." Tiff said, giving Sophia the warning finger.

Just as they were almost finished, Neville and Hermione's potion blew up which startled Ella as she was pouring the last ingredient into the cauldron. Dragon's blood is very powerful. Two drops could be disastrous. The sudden sound made Ella pour half of the test tube of dragon's blood into their cauldron. Harry looked at Ella then the last thing they both saw a flash of white. When they woke up, they were in the Hospital wing.

Sophia and Tiff saw Ella move and quickly called Madam Pomfrey and the rest. For some reason, Ella felt odd. She slowly sat up and held her aching head. "(7) **Nani ga okotta no ka**?" th voice was deep and this startled her again. _Was that her voice?_ "(8) **Ella, ochitsuite kudasai. Watashi-tachi wa, zenbu o gyakuten sa se, seijō ni modotte anata o oku koto ni sa rete imasu**." Tiff said. This made Ella wonder. Why was Tiff so worried and Sophia had the same look of concern as Tiff did. Now that she thought about it, she saw everyone having the same look.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask something, she same someone standing in front of the mirror. And that someone looked exactly like her. "(9) **Sore wa daredesu ka? Soshite, naze kanojo wa watashi no yōna monodesu ka? Soshite, naze watashi no koe wa, kono fukaidesu?**" Ella asked in a demanding voice. As she tried to stand up, that was when she realized what was wrong. Ella looked down and saw her arms. They were like arms of a boy.

She stood up and ran to the mirror that was near her bed and stood in front of it. Before she fainted, she let out a scream that would have been very painful if it were a girl's voice. "(10) **Sore ga umaku itta**." Sophia said and smiled. Tiff sighed at her sister. Trust Sophia to find humor in everything, even incidents.

* * *

><p>1. Will they be like that the whole time?<p>

2. I don't know. I hope not.

3. She really should give The Boy Who Lived a chance. He seems quite nice.

4. I agree, but you know her. She won't give in until the other one crumbles first.

5. I wish there was something we can do.

6. We better let fate or whatever it's called have a go.

7. What happened?

8. Ella, please stay calm. We are going to reverse the whole thing and put you back to normal.

9. Who is that? And why does she look like me? And why is my voice this deep?

10. That went well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**Translations by Google**


	6. Ella and Harry's Adventure Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of my, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>While Ella was still unconscious, Tiff and Sophia turned to look at Harry who was staring at himself in the mirror. He was studying the body that he was currently occupying. Tiff walked over to where he was standing and Sophia followed. "Mr. Potter, we hope that because of this situation, you would refrain from touching Ella's body as much as possible." Tiff said. Sophia watched as Harry pulled his hands away from Ella's face.<p>

She laughed and everyone turned to her. "This really ought to be interesting." She said. Tiff knocked her on her head and this made her stop laughing. "Hey! That hurt!" Sophia complained. "Well, think how Ella feels." Tiff told her and sighed. Both sisters turned to look at Minerva. "Head Mistress, due to this incident, I suggest you place Ella and Harry in a special room to share." Tiff suggested.

"What on earth do you mean, Ms. Reynaldi?" the lady asked. Sophia tilted her head a little and smiled. "You see, Ella won't allow Mr. Potter to touch any part of her body. And I'm sure he feels the same way." Sophia explained. They saw Harry nod in agreement. "Since that is the case, they are to be with each other until they are returned to their own bodies. Ella can give Harry a bath with him blindfolded and vice versa." Tiff said. "None of them will really be touching each other's body at all." Sophia added.

Mist nodded in agreement. It did seem to be a good idea and Tiff knew what was best for her sister. Sophia was talking to Harry and told him about the things he must never do while he is in Ella's body. Harry understood her instructions and nodded. "I wondered what it was like to see things from her point of view, but this is just... a bit too much." He said. The girly voice startled him. And this amused Sophia. "I think you and I will get along very well from now on." She told him.

When Ella finally woke up, no one else was there but Harry. She quickly sat up and was in the brink of tears. Harry looked at her. "Don't cry! I don't cry!" Harry said. Ella threw him a glare. "Easy for you to say..." she said. "Easy? You think it's easy? Look at me? I'm in _your_ bloody body! A girl's body! I'm a boy for Merlin's sake!" he yelled back at her. This shocked Ella. No one had ever yelled back at her before. "I'm Harry Potter! But now I'm Ella Reynaldi! You think that's easy?" he asked again.

Ella looked away. She thought about it and he was right. They were on the same boat. "I'm sorry. It's just that... We came here because of a certain task... And we might not be able to do it now..." she said in a low voice. Harry looked at her and sighed. "Being the heirs of Slytherin isn't easy then. I knew there was something about you three... But this is... Wow." He said and sat down on next to Ella.

Ella looked at him and was in the brink of tears once again. Without thinking, she pulled him close to her. "How could any relative be that cruel?" she asked. Harry rubbed her back. It felt weird holding his own body and all. After a few more minutes, both looked at each other. They knew they had to work together to get through it. "I think we can survive this. They will find a way to turn us back." Harry comforted her. Ella nodded and smiled.

They're first dinner was very eventful. Cee cee, a girl from Gryffindor noticed that Harry and Ella were now in speaking terms. She quickly leaned over to Alison and told her about Harry and Ella. "Well I heard that they had an accident during their Potions class." Alison said. Lune leaned over and joined in. "But they look fine. Not even a scratch." Prissie heard them and giggled. "True. But then again, something big happened since their being place in a special room together." She said.

"Who did you know?" asked Alison. "I overheard Hermione and Ron outside the Hospital wing earlier. Harry and Ella will be in one room until they are returned back." Prissie said. "Turned back?" Cee cee looked confused. "I don't know what it met. They didn't say anything else." Prissie added.

Harry and Ella were trying to understand each other a little better. Ella had flashbacks of Harry's childhood, which struck her. It was a mystery to her how Harry has managed to remain sane and happy. "Well, meeting Ron and Hermione helped the most. Having friends and being away from the Dursley's was another thing too." He told her. Harry was trying to get used to Ella's voice and vice versa.

That night, they were led to their temporary quarters and was told to behave. After McGonagall left, "_As if something can happen between us in our current situation._" Ella thought. Harry walked over to his side of the bedroom and placed down his bag, which contained Ella's clothes and stuff. "Can you give me a bath now?" he asked her. She turned to him and blinked. It was going to be an awkward time. She nodded and led Harry to the bathroom. She conjured a blindfold and striped her body naked.

While Harry was in the tub, Ella was admiring him for being calm about the whole fiasco. "How come your so calm?" she asked him. It took a while for Harry to answer. "Well, I have gone through so much already. This is something different but I think that it's just another challenge to me by destiny." Ella didn't say anything until she finished giving him a wash. When Harry was dressed, he gave Ella a bath next. She felt weird being touched by her own body. It was a good thing that she didn't have to see Harry's body.

After the baths, they decided it was time to rest up. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day, for all of them.

The morning came rather quickly, in Ella's point of view. They had been told the day before that they have to act like each other. Meaning Ella had to be Harry and Harry had to be Ella. Ella had to make sure Harry looked exactly how she would look on a normal school day. Harry on the other hand, had to mess up Ella's hair since he usually doesn't comb. To be more specific, he rarely combs at all.

"Alright... We can do this." Harry said and smiled. Ella nodded. "Please don't smile widely. You know I don't really smile." She told him. "You on the other hand has to smile a lot." He retaliated and smirked at her. "(1) **Tova shite bŭde katastrofa**." She said in Bulgarian. Harry frowned at this. "_Oy, you can't speak in another language. People would wonder how I know a different language other than Parseltongue_." He whispered to her. "_Well, they will think that you really are smart and have been hiding it all this time. And remember, touch my body and I will cut yours_." She hissed, warning him.

They entered the Great Hall and everyone turned to look at them one second then went back to their meals. Ron and Hermione waved at them and they went over. Ron was looking at Harry then back at Ella. "How was your first evening?" he asked. "It was alright, mate. We didn't end up killing each other." Harry said. He forgot that Ella had to answer because she was now Harry. "Be quiet, _Ella._ Ron was asking _me._" Ella said. It was really hard to remember that they had switch bodies.

Tiff and Sophia came over and smiled at Ella and Harry. "(2) **Khubavo e da se vidi, che i dvamata ste vse oshite zhiv**." Sophia greeted them. "(3) **Samo mozhete da namerite tazi situatsiya humours , nali znaete**." Ella retaliated hissingly. Harry nudge her. Sophia laughed at the two of them. "Sophia, stop picking on them." Tiff told her sister off. Sophia stopped laughing and just smiled. "Well, we shall be taking _Ella_ with us now. See you in class." Tiff said as she pulled Harry up.

Sophia turned to Ron and Hermione, "Do take good care of _Harry_ ok?" she said and they were off. They had Advance Transfiguration that day and good thing they didn't have a scheduled quiz. Everyone would definitely find it strange how _Harry_ would perfect a quiz and _Ella_ barely passing it. "I hope we get back to normal soon." Harry said. Sophia could tell that he found it really hard to adjust. Who wouldn't? He was a boy now stuck in a girl's body.

Star was discussing to them how to transfigure there little dragon's statues to real dragons. "I have been informed about your pairing during Potions and I would like you to go to them now." Star said as she took out a small dragon statue from her table. Star wondered if Ella and Harry would be alright. She was debating whether to cancel the activity right then and there or act normal.

Tiff heard Star's mind and answered her back in his own thoughts. "_Just act normal, Professor. They will be fine."_ She reassured him. Star was a bit surprised that Tiff was able to enter her mind but then she remembered Tiff was a telepath and Occlumency won't work on blocking her. She nodded and class resumed. "Alright, please recall the basic 'swish and flick' method and cast 'Dragonifors'." Star told them.

Tiff and Blaise got it on their first try. So did Draco and Sophia. Both sisters looked at each other then at Ella and Harry. Just as 'Harry' was about to cast the spell, their statue exploded into pieces. "(4) **Dori tyakhnata magiya e obŭrkan**." Sophia whispered. Ella and Harry coughed and stood up. They were covered with dust and was now as pale as the castle ghosts. "(5) **Chudesno! Nie dori ne mozhe da da napravi magiya pravo.**" Ella said. "(6) **Tova shte bŭde edin truden sedmitsa**." Tiff pointed out. Sophia and Star nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>1. This is going to be a disaster.<p>

2. It's good to see that you're both still alive.

3. Only you find this situation humours, you know.

4. Even their magic is messed up.

5. Great! We can't even do magic right.

6. This is going to be one tough week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**Translations by Google**


	7. Ella and Harry's Adventure Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of my, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

And the starting appearance of Kenesu... ^_^

* * *

><p>Down at the dungeons. Monse stayed up since yesterday to find an antidote for Potter and Reynaldi. Tiff had hinted that if their parents find out about the incident, Hogwarts would definitely face a royal lawsuit. "Talk about pressure" she told herself. Minerva would check on her from time to time, asking if there had been any progress. Making an antidote was not easy.<p>

After their Transfiguration class, they had free period. Both of them went to the Potions lab and see if there had been a break through. They knew not to hope because Potions making was something not to be taken lightly. They should know. When they were near the lab, a loud explosion erupted from inside and they both ran inside to see if the Professor was all right. The smoke was thick and they had to cover their mouths. They slowly walked forward, making sure they didn't step on any broken glass.

"Professor?" Harry called out. For some reason, he was almost close to being used to hearing Ella's voice when he talks instead of his own. When the smoke cleared, Monse was getting up from the back of the room. The explosion set her flying back. "Are you alright, Professor?" Ella asked. She on the other hand, was trying to ignore the voice change. "I'm alright. I think I'm getting close to making the antidote. Very close." She told them. This made the two lions smile. Monse then told them to leave so that she could resume her work.

Outside the lab, "Where do we go now?" Harry asked. Ella looked thoughtful. Then she had a flashback from one of Harry's memories. He was sitting by the edge of the lake. "I've never been to the lake." She said. Harry nodded and they both headed to the Great Lake.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were in their common room and were discussing about Harry and Ella. "I for one foresee a blooming tale from those two." Hermione said and smiled. Ron nodded. Every trial that is shared by two people opens them up to each other and understanding themselves in the process. "I just hope that they won't end up avoiding each other when they are back to normal." Ron said and sighed. Hermione knew what he meant.

At the same time, in the library, Tiff and Blaise were practising their Transfiguration spell when Ken, a seventh year lion, had an accident and his spell ricocheted from his statue to Tiff and Blaise. The last thing they saw was the ceiling of the library then darkness.

Harry and Ella got to the lake peacefully and there, she understood why Harry liked being there. Both because of Harry's magnet for incidents, the giant octopus like creature came out of the water and grabbed the two. "Aaaahhhhhhh..." both screamed before they were pulled into the water. They tried to hold their breath as long as they possibly could. And the next thing they knew, the octopus has dumped them on deserted cave. Both coughed as they pushed out the water that got into their throats.

Then when they tried to stand up, they fell on the hard ground and lost consciousness.

Sophia was entering the Owlery when she bumped into Draco. "Oh sorry." He said first. She smiled at him. "It's alright. Not really your fault." She told him. He gave way for her to enter the Owlery and watched her approach a hawk. "That's your bird messenger?" he asked. Sophia nodded and placed her letter in the bird's pouch. Then it flapped its wings as was off. She turned to look at Draco who was still looking at her. "By the way, have you seen Tiff? How about Ella?" she asked him.

Draco shook his head, "I haven't seen Ella. But I heard that your older sister is with Blaise in the library. He told he they were going to practise their transfiguration spell together." He told her. She smiled at the thought that Tiff was finally opening up to other people. "Well, that's good to know then. How about you? Any plans for the afternoon?" she asked him with a bright smile. "No, no plans at all." He answered.

"Well, why don't we head on to the Great Hall and have a snack." She suggested. Draco nodded and led her out the Owlery and towards the Great Hall. They talked about random topics like favourite sweets and subjects. They found out that they both enjoy reading and writing. "I hope I get to read one of your works one day." She said. Draco just smiled and nodded.

An hour passed and Harry woke up first. He was still trying to regain his full consciousness when he saw Ella was still knocked out called. Wait, Ella was still unconscious? He looked down and saw that he was in his body again. "Dumbledore did say that the Great Lake had mystical powers. This must be one of those." He said out loud. He slowed scanned the place where they were in and saw that it was dimly lit cave. He wondered where the light was coming from.

He slowly stood up and made his way closer to Ella. Harry looked at her and was stunned. She looked so angelic, so innocent. He slowly shook her and after a few tries, she woke up. "W-where are we?" she asked as she held her head. She was having a headache. She looked up and saw Harry standing next to her. "Where are we?" she asked again. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was Ella again. They were back to their own bodies. She quickly stood up and began touching her own arms and legs.

"Oh Merlin! We're back to normal!" she said happily. Without thinking, she hugged Harry. Then pulled away just after a few seconds. "Sorry." She said and blushed. Harry smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. Now that we're back to our own bodies, our next task is to get out of this place." He said. They looked around, studying the whole cave, searching for a way out. "That'll be easy. We can simply use our—" she stopped as she felt her wand missing from her pocket. Harry searched his pockets as well. His wand was gone too.

"We must have dropped them when the creature grabbed us." He said. "Great theory, Sherlock." Ella said dryly. She sat back down and began to think of a way to get back to the castle. Harry cautiously wandered around the cave, looking for signs of escape. After half an hour or so, he came back. "Did you find anything?" she asked him. Harry shook his head, "Nothing there but a dead end." He said. "Well, swimming out is not an option since w don't know the way." He said. Harry agreed. It would have been fine if they had their wands.

Ella began to lose hope as they stayed longer in the cave. "I wonder if they'll ever notice we're gone." She thought out loud. "I'm sure they will. Your sisters might be looking for you right now." He said, trying to comfort her. Ella shook her head, "I doubt that. Tiff's probably with Blaise right now, doing Merlin knows what. And Sophia might also be with Draco. I don't even want to think what _they_ are doing." She told him. "That means we're screwed?" he asked. Ella looked at him, "Yeah, pretty much." She said. He sighed and lay back down on the ground.

After an hour or two, Harry sat up and looked at Ella. "If we ever get back, I'd eat plenty and enjoy my life while I can." He told her. "When we do get back, I'd probably hex my sisters into the next century..." she trailed off. That was when she remembered that she could actually do magic without a wand. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself. Without warning, she grabbed Harry's hand and apparated back to the edge of the lake. It was twilight when they got there.

"How long have we been gone" he asked as he saw the sky beginning to darken. "Who cares? Let's head back now." She said. Ella led them back to the castle and was very happy to see Ron and Hermione in the courtyard. But as they got closer, both lions seemed to be worried about something. Ron turned and saw Harry and Ella. "There they are!" he exclaimed. Hermione turned around and saw Harry approaching with Ella right behind him. "Where have you two been?" she said as she gave Harry a hug.

"It's a long story." Harry said and Ella nodded. "Well, we're sure you haven't heard then." Ron said. "Heard what? Did something happen?" Ella asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Something happened to you older sister. She's in the hospital wing right now" Ron said. Without another word, Ella ran to the infirmary. When she got there, she saw Sophia on the floor, laughing her heart out. This made her wonder what really happened. When she got closer, she saw why her other sister was laughing.

"Talk about karma." Ella said as she stood behind Draco. Sophia was trying to regain her composure and Tiff fumed at Ella's comment. "Well, now you know how I felt." Ella added before sitting down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	8. Blaise and Tiff's Connection Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S..**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

_"Well, we're sure you haven't heard then." Ron said. "Heard what? Did something happen?" Ella asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Something happened to you older sister. She's in the hospital wing right now" Ron said. Without another word, Ella ran to the infirmary. When she got there, she saw Sophia on the floor, laughing her heart out. This made her wonder what really happened. When she got closer, she saw why her other sister was laughing._

_"Talk about karma." Ella said as she stood behind Draco. Sophia was trying to regain her composure and Tiff fumed at Ella's comment. "Well, now you know how I felt." Ella added before sitting down._

* * *

><p>Ella wasn't really glad that her sister is in her situation. But then again, she ought to feel what she felt when she had switched bodies with Harry. Tiff fumed at the fact that she was now the one facing a challenge and Sophia was laughing her heart out. "<em>She'll be so sorry when she goes through something."<em> Tiff thought.

Sophia had regained her composure and had sat next to Ella. "Karma works fast, doesn't it?" she commented which earned her a glare from Tiff. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... How many times to I have to remind you that glares won't work on me?" she told her sister. "Whatever... In addition, Karma doesn't work as fast as I want it. You haven't been through anything like Ella and me." Tiff said. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Sophia said happily.

Tiff sighed and knew better than to retaliate. Her sister's tongue was ten times sharper than any sword. And Sophia, from past experience, have _always_ retaliated back. "Minerva and Monse came into the Hospital wing and found The Reynaldi sisters there with Blaise, Draco, and Harry. "Seriously, what is with you sisters? You seem to attract incidents faster than we can say _Wingardium Leviosa._" Monse said and sighed. First, Ella and Harry exchanged bodies. Now, Tiff and Blaise are attached to each other.

Tiff had apparently _lost_ her left hand and Blaise, his right hand. But their arms are now attached to each other. "Talk about _helping hands_." Sophia spoke again. "Shut it you!" Tiff hissed. This merely made the bronze haired sister laugh gleefully. Ella sighed and shook her head. Sophia truly was gifted in seeing the funny side in _everything_.

"Well, now that Mr. Potter and Ms. Reynaldi have returned to their own bodies, which they will explain later, Professor Monse, I suggest you place Ms. Reynaldi and Mr. Zabini in the special bedroom until they are detached from each other." Minerva said. Monse nodded in agreement. "That was what I was thinking as well, Head Mistress. However, I will not have to talk to my students and ask them how they got into this circumstance. This will help us in knowing how to fix them." Monse explained.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it then." With that, Minerva left the Hospital Wing. They all watched the old lady disappear pass the doors. Monse turned back to look at Blaise and Tiff. "Care to tell me how you two got into this mess?" she asked them. "Well, we don't _exactly_ know what happened." Tiff began. "All we can recall is that we were practising our transfiguration spell when suddenly we got hit by a spell and then... Nothing." Blaise said. "When we woke up, we were already here and in this... Situation." Tiff added.

"Well, that isn't helpful at all." Sophia pouted. Despite her laughter, she did care about her sisters. "Sophia is right. That doesn't give us much clue to what could possibly hit you two." Monse said. Everyone looked at each other and silence creeped in. then Blaise remembered. "We were in the library then. The only students who were there were a Gryffindor and a few Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindor guy was the closest to were Tiff and I were sitting." He told them.

"Well, can you remember what he looked like?" Ella asked. He nodded. "He seemed to be a year younger than us... But I'm not sure. If I see him, I'll know if her was the one or not." He added. Sophia and Ella looked at each other then at Monse. "Well, Professor Monse can ask Professor Star to gather her male lion cubs for Blaise to point out." Sophia suggested. "Yeah, that's the only thing we have for now." Ella said. Monse nodded and agreed. It was the only thing they could do.

Later that evening, just after dinner, Star had gathered all her male students and Monse led Tiff, Blaise, Sophia, and Ella to the Great Hall. The Slytherins stood in front of the Gryffindor guys. "Can you see the guy from this group?" Monse asked. Blaise looked at each one carefully. Then, near the end of the line, he saw him. The lion responsible for their attachment. "There, that's him. I'm positive. The guy standing three places near the end." He said.

Everyone turned to look at the guy. "Ken?" Star asked. Ken stepped forward from the line. "Yes Professor. I think it was me who accidentally did that to them. One of my spells ricocheted from my statue and hit them instead. I was afraid to say anything." He explained. Monse understood how he felt and knew that he didn't do it on purpose. "Well, now we know who did it and what the spell was." Monse said. "All we have to figure out now is _how_ to detach them from each other." Star added.

Sophia tried her best not to laugh. Ella and Harry's situation was far better that tiff and Blaise's. "Does that mean that they have to sleep _together_?" she asked, emphasizing on the last word. Monse and Star didn't really understand the question due to the fact that they were already thinking of what to do. "Yes, they have too. Seeing as they are attached to each other, they indeed have to sleep together." Monse said.

Ella and Sophia looked at each other and smirked. "_In one bed..." _they whispered to each other. Tiff read their thoughts and turned tomato red. "Sophia! Ella!" she exclaimed. This made her sisters laugh. The rest wondered why the two Reynaldi's were laughing and the older one blushing but since it was them, they didn't bother asking. It must be a secret thing between the three. "_Great... Just great."_ Tiff thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	9. Blaise and Tiff's Connection Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p>Blaise and Tiff decided to remain in the hospital wing for the rest of the afternoon. Tiff wanted to avoid being seen by the rest of the student body in her current state. Draco, Sophia, Ella, and Harry had left the infirmary due to Madam Pomfrey being bossy and told them to leave. Tiff was silently trying to regain her composure. The images Sophia and Ella gave her were hard to erase.<p>

Blaise wondered what she was thinking. He just sat next to her, watching her spacing out. Tiff on the other hand was trying not to look his way. She didn't want to look at him not because he was charming, no; he was gorgeous even with dark skin. She didn't want to look at him because she knew she would forget the world and lose herself in his eyes. Yes, Tiffany Reynaldi was getting soft. She sighed again at that thought.

"This would be weird. I'm now thinking of how to shower while being attached to you." He said, trying to break the silence. "Well, we'll figure it out later on." She told him. She didn't want to talk at all. "_For Merlin's sake! Even his voice makes me want to melt!_" she thought and groaned in frustration. Why did it have to be her? Moreover, why, of all the Slytherins, did it have to be Blaise Zabini?

Meanwhile, inside the Slytherin common room, Sophia was playing with the fire that was dancing in the fireplace. Draco came down from the boy's dorm after a shower and watched her happily playing. It would have being a bit disturbing to see a girl play with fire but since it was Sophia Reynaldi, it didn't faze him at all. "You know, I'm sure Ella and Tiff are waiting for my karma." She told him out of the blue. This confused the Slytherin Prince.

Sophia stopped playing and turned around to face Draco. "Ella had gone through a body switch with Potter. Now, Tiffany is attached to Blaise. Literally. Both of them are simply waiting for my karma to come. I have been laughing at them you know. But that doesn't mean I don't worry. I do. They are my sisters. But I just can't help but laugh, you know?" she said as she sat across him on an armchair. "Like what Tiff said, trust me to find humor in everything, even incidents." She told him.

"Well, you ought to watch out. You might just find yourself in a situation similar to theirs and they might laugh at you." He said. She smiled. "I'm already expecting it. The situation and the laughter." She explained. Draco found it strange. How can she expect something like that to come? Shouldn't she _try_ and avoid that kind of incident? Well, then again, the Reynaldi sisters were not your normal witches. Sophia silently stared at Draco, studying every angle of his face.

When he finally noticed, he blushed red and this made her giggle. "How adorable..." she said with a bright smile. In an instant, she was inches away from Draco's face. "In relevance to incidents, I'd take anything if your my partner." She said and chuckled. Then she was gone. Draco was stunned. Did Sophia just _hit_ on him? Seriously hit on _him_? He remained sitting for a long time, pondering about what she just did.

Sophia was roaming the hallway when she saw Ken. She ran up to him and stood in front of him as he was about to enter the Great Hall. "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Sophia Reynaldi. Tiff's sister. You are?" she asked him, showing a bright smile. "Uhm... Hi. I'm Ken. Yeah, I know you already. Sorry about your sister." He said. She shook her head, still smiling. "Don't worry. You didn't do it on purpose... So it was an accident... Which means you have nothing to apologize for." She said.

Just then, Ella came with Harry behind her. "You can't really say that Soph. Though he didn't mean it, it doesn't mean it's alright." Ella said. "But we really don't blame you." Sophia added. Her sister nodded, knowing she was right. It wasn't really his fault. Just then, Dest came out the Great Hall, bumping into Sophia. "Oh my, I am so sorry." She said, looking at Sophia. Sophia turned and smiled at her, "No harm done." She told Dest and went in, leaving the lions alone in the hallway.

"She seems to be in a good mood." Dest commented. Harry and Ell nodded. "Is she always like that?" Ken asked. "Not really. She does have her 'hyper active days' but..." Ella trailed off. "But?" Harry repeated. "But she's not being hyper today. Just in a good mood... And normally, nothing good happens when she's in a good mood." Ella told them. Harry, Ken, and Dest looked at each other then back at Ella. "What does that supposed to mean?" Dest asked. "We'll see..." Ella said and entered the Great Hall.

Back at the Hospital Wing, Tiff was trying her best not to burst and scream. The silence was deafening and she wasn't used to silence. Being sisters with Sophia and Ella, silence is unacceptable. Especially Sophia. "I'm going to go crazy! It's _too_ quiet!" she hissed. Blaise sighed and looked at her. "What did you expect? This is the infirmary. It's supposed to be quiet." He said. Tiff rolled her eyes, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious." She said dryly.

She turned and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. And that would mean that they would have to go to their temporary room and sleep... _together_. In one bed, as Ella and Sophia had pointed out. "_Ella truly had it better. At least, she didn't have to sleep _beside_ Harry_." Tiff thought. Just then, Sophia waltz into the infirmary, smiling at her in an annoying way. Tiff knew she was there to tease her some more. She already read her sisters mind.

When Sophia got closer, Tiff could clearly 'see' what she was thinking. And she didn't like it at all. Sophia almost dropped on the floor, laughing at her sister's visage when she got close enough to see it. Blaise was clueless why Sophia was trying to stifle her laughter. He knew she wasn't trying to laugh out loud because she was in the Hospital wing. She was doing it for another reason. For the _very_ short time he had been in the same house with them, he had his own insights about Sophia and Tiff. They were very different from each other.

Sophia sat on a stool a few feet away from the bed Tiff and Blaise were sitting on. "So, it's almost supper time. And you know what happens after that right?" she said, looking at Tiff. Her sister had turned tomato red once again. It took Blaise awhile to understand what Sophia had said and connected it to Tiff's action. Then it hit him like a bludger. Since they were literally attached to each other, they were going to be sleeping next to each other... In one bed. Then, Blaise blushed and hid his face from the giggling Sophia.

"Took you long enough, Zabini." Sophia managed to say in between her giggles. "Put a lid on it, Soph!" Tiff hissed at her sister. This statement merely made Sophia ran out the infirmary, laughing out loud. Ella was waiting for her outside. "Let me guess, Zabini finally understood the _whole_ situation." She said. Sophia nodded and both of them laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall for supper.

Monse came into the Hospital wing and found Tiff and Blaise covered with an awkward aura. "Let me guess, your sister Sophia was here and said something." Monse said. Both of them slowly nodded and she sighed. Sophia was _really_ talented in making people feel awkward in any situation. "Well, I'm here to take you two to your temporary room. Your dinner will be waiting for you there. You can use magic to put on your clothes. But upon taking showers... Well, you'll have to figure that out for yourselves." She told them.

They nodded and stood up. They followed Monse out the Hospital wing and to the fourth floor where the Special Room was. She told them the password and then after giving a few more instructions, she left them. Dinner indeed was waiting for them. "Well, we better eat. We didn't have lunch you know." Blaise pointed out. Tiff nodded and they went to the dining table for two. It was hard to eat with just one hand. "How about we use teamwork. You'll be the right hand and I'll be the left." Tiff said.

And after a few tries, they were able to eat, feeding each other. It felt weird but they just thought that this was a challenge of some sort. After the silent meal, both looked at each other then blushed. "I don't think our teamwork would be applicable during shower." He said. Both looked away from each other and sighed. Indeed, this was one challenge they both want to get over with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


	10. Blaise and Tiff's Connection Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

_After the silent meal, both looked at each other then blushed. "I don't think our teamwork would be applicable during shower." He said. Both looked away from each other and sighed. Indeed, this was one challenge they both want to get over with._

* * *

><p>Tiff really wanted to take a shower and knew that they both need to get over their shyness. "Come on, I have an idea." Tiff said. Blaise stood up and quietly followed her. In the bathroom, she divided the bathroom between them. The shower was in the middle and Tiff simply charmed the curtain to be the partition between them. Blaise nodded and felt that her plan would work.<p>

Both began to take off their clothes magically, seeing, as it was the only way for them to remove their clothing items without having to tear them off. They did their best not to look at each other as they showered. But they were lying to themselves. They may not see each other, but the cramp space of the divided bathroom made them feel how close they really were to each other.

The mere movement would alert the other. Tiff sighed and knew that there was no escaping it. Blaise on the hand took it as an excellent opportunity to be with her, as he never could find the courage to talk to her in class or in the common room. She was just this someone who is, in his point of view, he can't reach. Blaise turned to look at her through the thin curtain that was placed between them.

Tiff wished that morning would come sooner. She knew that if he kept staring at her, she might not stop herself. Blaise took a deep breath and decided to talk to her. "Tiffany?" he called out softly. "Yes?" she answered him in a split second. Then, to both their surprise, Blaise reached out, cupped her face, and kisses her. Tiff didn't fight back. She actually kissed him back.

After a few minutes, both of them slept close to each other. They could hear each other's heartbeat, which made them sleep in peace.

Meanwhile, that same time, Sophia had snuck out the castle and was sitting near the shore of the Great Lake. She felt at peace there, watching the reflection of the full moon on the dark surface of the water. She leaned on against a tree and closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep.

The next day, Tiff and Blaise were dressed and ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was now confident, knowing that Blaise felt the same thing she did. But before they could enter the hall, Ella, Draco, Pansy, Monse, and McGonagall were outside, waiting for them. Ella saw her sister first and ran to her, in the brink of tears.

"Ella? What's wrong?" Tiff asked, worried a bit. "It's Sophie! She's gone!" Ella said and cried. Tiff's eyes widened in horror. "What? How can she be gone?" she asked the others. "We don't know. Pansy told me this morning that she was not in bed and it wasn't slept in." Draco said. "We searched the whole castle and we still couldn't find her." Pansy added.

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came. "Head Mistress, Sophia's by the Great Lake." Hermione said. All eyes were on her. "What do you mean, Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked. "Well, she's in the Great Lake actually." Harry corrected. Without another word, the Slytherins, Monse and Minerva went to the Great Lake.

When they got there, Hagrid was holding a pail of water and dumped it on Blaise and Tiff. Both fell back down and screamed. "HEY!" They yelled at the same time. "Look!" Ella pointed at Tiff and Blaise. It was just then that they all saw Blaise and Tiff standing away from each other. "_This Lake is magical."_ Ella thought, recalling her adventure with Harry.

"Hagrid, have you seen the other Reynaldi girl?" Minerva asked. "Ay, I did. But she was not 'uman looking. She went int'r the Lake to get a cure fer h'er sist'r but she was changed by the Lake." He said. "What do you mean changed?" asked Draco. Hagrid looked sadden as he led the group to another side of the Lake. Sitting by a rock, they all saw Sophia combing her bronze hair.

Hagrid warned them to be careful as to not startle her. But Ella accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. Sophia turned and saw everyone there. She quickly jumped into the water and swam away. "Wait!" Hagrid called out but she was gone. Everyone stared at the spot where Sophia had disappeared too. "Seriously? Was that who we think it was?" Ella asked out loud. Hagrid nodded. "Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed. They all slowly walked back to the castle, still trying to grasp the fact that Sophia was now a merfolk.

Tiff recalled what Hagrid had said. She swam into the Lake to find a cure for her a Blaise. And in exchange, she was now one of the merfolk. Tiff sighed. What were they going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


	11. Mermaid Sophia & Draco to the Rescue p1

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

"_Wait!" Hagrid called out but she was gone. Everyone stared at the spot where Sophia had disappeared too. "Seriously? Was that who we think it was?" Ella asked out loud. Hagrid nodded. "Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed. They all slowly walked back to the castle, still trying to grasp the fact that Sophia was now a merfolk._

Tiff and Ella were still in shock. There sister was now a mermaid. However, stunned as they were, one of them seemed to have lost his mind from what he saw earlier. Draco sat silently by the corner of the Headmistress' office. He still couldn't grasp the fact about the new Sophia. "Sh-she's a... m-m-mermaid..." he said with uncertainty.

Minerva remained silent this time for she did not know how to comfort the Reynaldi sisters for the incident that had fallen on Sophia. Tiff was very sad because she had told Sophia that she would laugh at her when her turn came. "How can I tease her when the reason she had her own karma was because of me?" Tiff said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Ella nodded in agreement. It was because Sophia wanted to help.

"Well, we'll just have to find ways to change her back." Ella stated. Draco suddenly stood up and left the office. He ran down the stairs and ran out the castle. He planned to stay by the lake's shore to wait for Sophia to come out. He arrived at the side where Sophia had dove into the water and disappeared. He sat by the shore and scanned the surface of the water slowly.

Sophia was peeking from a huge rock and saw Draco looking at the water. "_He must be looking for me. I can't let him see me like this. It is too embarrassing."_ She thought to herself. She simply watched Draco sitting by the edge, looking at the water's surface. Sophia studied him carefully, his sitting position and his facial expression. Draco was hoping that she would come back.

"Sophia Reynaldi, if you can hear me. Please come out. I... I want to help you. Even if it merely means to sit beside you and comfort you, I will do so..." he spoke. She knew that he didn't see her but he must be hoping that she could hear him. She felt that he was sincere but she still didn't come out. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk..." he said again as he leaned against a tree for support.

Back at the castle, Ella and Tiff were now pacing back and forth. The rest where getting a bit dizzy because of it. Minerva cleared her throat, "Will the both of you please sit down. This pacing of yours will not help us in anyway." She said. The sisters stopped and knew that the Head Mistress was right. They sat back down and sighed deeply.

"I wonder how Malfoy feels?" Harry asked absently. Everyone turned to look at him and began to wonder the same thing. Tiff and Blaise knew for a fact that Draco was already developing string feelings for Sophie. It now came down to how he would accept the fact that the girl he fancies is now a mermaid.

Draco sat patiently by the shore, carefully watching for signs of movement on the water's surface. Sophia watched him quietly and wondered how long he'll stay. The sun was near setting and the wind was grower colder. Draco wrapped his arms around him to keep warm. He didn't want to run back to the castle to get a sweater because he might miss seeing Sophia.

By the minute, Sophie was getting worried for him. He needed to get warm soon or he'll get sick and have a fever, or worse, the flu. Slowly, she moved closer to the edge of the rock a few feet away from where Draco was. "Please go back inside and keep warm, Draco Malfoy. You'll get sick in this cold weather." She called out, showing Draco only her head. Quickly he stood up and looked at her.

"If I go back inside, you might not be here when I get back… I…I want to be here for you, Sophia. Even if it means just sitting beside you and comforting you through this time of trial, I will." Draco said sincerely and Sophie felt it. He knew she was in great pain and suffering and all he wanted was to comfort her and be her shoulder to lean on.

"If I promise to stay here until you get back, will you go and get clothes to keep you warm?" she asked. The only thing Draco did was smile and nod. "But you must not tell anyone that I will be here." She added. He nodded again and without another word, ran back to the castle. He stumbled along the way but he got up and ran as fast as his feet could. It took him about five minutes to get to the castle, another five minutes to get to the Slytherin house and to his dorm room for his jacket.

He didn't stopped when he saw Tiff and Blaise as they sat down on the sofa of the living room. They watched him as he ran out the door again and both wondered where he was going. But then Tiff smiled and didn't bother to follow him. "I think we should follow him, Tiffany." Blaise said as he stood up. "No, let Draco and Sophie have their time alone. I have a feeling that only Malfoy can comfort my sister during this time and this would be his test. Test on how long he'll love my sister." Tiff told him.

Blaise understood and sat back down. They both began to read the books they had borrowed and tried to find a way to reverse Sophie's transformation.

Meanwhile, Draco panted as he came back and was glad to see that Sophia kept her promise. She looked at him and wondered if he really ran back and forth the whole time. "You think I wouldn't keep my promise, didn't you?" she asked him. Draco sat down and faced her and gave a sincere smile, "No. I ran all the way to the castle and back here because I wanted to get back here as fast as I could and spend time with you." He said.

This caught her full attention. "Even if I'm a fish now?" she asked again. He smile at her lovingly, "You're no fish to me. You the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and the only one I want. Whether you're a mermaid or human, nothing will change how I feel for you." He told her. This made Sophia smile and swim closer to where Draco was sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


	12. Mermaid Sophia & Draco To The Rescue p2

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

"_Even if I'm a fish now?" she asked again. He smile at her lovingly, "You're no fish to me. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and the only one I want. Whether you're a mermaid or human, nothing will change how I feel for you." He told her. This made Sophia smile and swim closer to where Draco was sitting._

~oO0Oo~

Sophie just sat by the rock and Draco had climb to sit next to her. He simply smiled at her and waited for her to speak. He knew that she was fragile at the moment and wanted to make sure she didn't break. Imagining her fall into piece made him feel like someone stabbed him right through the heart. It was painful and he didn't want to feel it for real.

Sophia watched him as he was in deep thought and didn't do anything to break him out of it. He looked more wonderful when he was in deep thought. Then Draco turned and saw her staring at him. "Is my face dirty?" he asked her. Sophia's eyes widen in embarrassment and she looked away, hiding her blush. "N-no… Y-you were in deep t-thought…" she tried to explain but words escaped her.

Then, the merfolk came out and surrounded the rock they were sitting in. "_Time for you to come with us, Sophia Reynaldi, descendant of Salazar Slytherin."_ Said the chief mermaid as the guard mermaids pointed their tridents at Sophia and Draco. She was worried that they might hurt Draco. "_Spare him… He isn't part of the bargain."_ She told the chief. The bargain was that if they gave her enchanted water from the underwater cove to heal Tiff and Blaize, they could turn her to one of them as a mermaid forever.

"Wait! Take me too! I won't allow you to take her anywhere without me." Draco said as he held Sophia's hand. The chief smirked, "_It seems that this wizard will come with us even if he wasn't part of our bargain."_ He told Sophia and in a blink of an eye, Draco turned into a half merman. His lower half was a mermaid's tail while his upper part was still his human body. Scales grew at the sides of his neck for him to breathe just like what was on Sophia's neck.

Then, the guards took them down into the lake and deep into their city. Everyone watched as the chief came back with not one, but two new merfolks. Draco and Sophia were to be placed under watchful surveillance. In a locked room, "_Why did you do something as stupid as this?"_ she scolded him as the guard left and locked them in. "_Didn't I tell you? I said that I'll be by your side no matter what. If it has to make me a merfolk, then so be it. I'm not going to leave you alone."_ He told her and swam on the bed that they had provided.

Sophia crossed her arms and went to sit in front of the dresser. She faced the mirror and started to comb her bronze hair. Being changed into a mermaid had some good parts like having great hair. She didn't have to walk now and take a bath every day. Draco swam stood behind her, taking the brush she was holding and combing her hair. "_I can stay like this forever… As long as I spend every second of every day with you…"_ he told her with a loving smile.

Back on land, Hagrid went back to the castle to inform the Head Mistress about what he heard and what he saw. Things weren't getting any better by the hour. He knocked and entered the room that was occupied by Harry, Ella, Hermione, Ron, Blaize, and Tiffany. "We 'ave a problem…" he said trying to catch his breath. Everyone waited for him to speak again, hoping that whatever problem wasn't as bad as they were feeling.

"Them merfolks came and took 'yer sista and the blond Malfoy was changed inter one of them." He said. "WHAT?" they all chorused. "How can that happen?" asked McGonagall. "From what I understood, the mermaid Reynaldi made a deal with 'em merfolk to 'elp 'er sista. But them merfolk would 'ave her as one of 'em." Hagrid explained. "And what about Draco? How is he involved?" asked Blaize, getting worried about his best friend.

"Malfoy told ter chief merfolk ter make 'im like Sophia. He said that he wasn't going ter allow them ter take 'er anywhere without 'im." Hagrid finished and Ella couldn't help but cry with joy. "That blond risked his humanity just to be with Sophie." She spoke as Harry wiped her tears away. Tiff was crying in Blaize's arms. Hermione and Ron were in shock. To think that Draco Malfoy actually cared for someone else aside from himself.

Hermione then took a deep breath and sternly smacked her hand on the table. "Come on, people. This is no time for tears. We have to find a way to get those two back her, where they both belong." She told them confidently and everyone nodded. Hermione was right. They had to work hard if they wanted to see Sophia and Draco again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


	13. Mermaind Sophia & Draco To the Rescue p3

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE AND THE O.C'S.**

* * *

><p>Dedicated to the two very good friends of mine, Tiff and Ella. *grins*<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione then took a deep breath and sternly smacked her hand on the table. "Come on, people. This is no time for tears. We have to find a way to get those two back her, where they both belong." She told them confidently and everyone nodded. Hermione was right. They had to work hard if they wanted to see Sophia and Draco again._

* * *

><p>Sophie was lying next to Draco on the bed that the merfolk gave them. They were contented that moment. They had each other and it was enough for them to survive the rest of their life as merfolk. Then, the door clung and opened. It was the chief merfolk. Both stood up (Or how ever mermaids stand ^_^) and moved at the very back of the room they were in, Draco protecting Sophie the whole time.<p>

"_Do not be frightened, children. I came to ask if you would like to take a look at our city._" He asked. This surprised the two new mermaids. "_You'd show us around this place? Why? Aren't we your prisoners?_" Sophie asked with a confused tone. "_You were never looked upon as prisoners. You made a bargain with us and we simply came to take what was promised to us in exchange for helping your human family. You are both merfolk now. And you both look like your both a pair. Fret not, no one shall tear you apart._" Said the chief and ushered them out the room they were placed.

"_Since both of you are one of us, we treat all our kind the same. Whether born a merfolk or changed into a merfolk._" He explained as they swam out into the city. It was just then that Draco and Sophie saw how wonderful and magnificent the city was. It was shining under the rays of light that passed through the surface of the water. "_Welcome to our city._" Everyone smiled as the chief and the two guests passed by. Everyone looked at peace and happy there. Draco held Sophie's hand as they took the tour.

After an hour, the chief gave them a small home hear his own. "_Please, feel free to be at home. This will be your new home here._" He told them as he left them alone. The house was big for both of them but it was beautiful. "_This wasn't what I thought would happen when I became a mermaid._" Sophie said as she turned to Draco who moved to hold her from behind. "_I promise never to leave you… This may not have been what you thought would happen but I will try t make our lives a little better._" Draco promised her.

She turned to look at him, "_You don't have to do that, Draco. Having you with me here is enough. You didn't care if I was turned into a merfolk. You even risked your own to stay with me. I couldn't never say thank you enough. I…"_ she told him but wondered if she should say it first. "_Sophia Reynaldi, I love you so much. I would go to the ends of the world for you. And wherever you go. I will be there to hold your hand and make you feel that you are never alone."_ Draco spoke which made her eyes widen in shock.

He said he loves her. She smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. "_I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Thank you!_" Sophie responded. Yes, she was happy now.

Back on land, everyone was looking at every book to find a solution to their dilemma. But after three days, there was no solution to be found in all the books they had looked into. "I can't do this anymore!" Tiff yelled as she threw the book she was holding. She stood up and left the Head Mistress' office. No one spoke for a few minutes. Then Ella sighed, "I go after her." She said and followed Tiff out. She knew where her sister was going.

Tiff was sitting by the shore of the lake, looking out the surface of the water. Ella sat next to her and placed her head on her sister's shoulder. "I just hope that their alright." Was all Tiff said as she sighed in frustration. They're sister was a mermaid and taken down the lake, away from them. A merfolk went back to report what he had just witnessed to the chief.

After an hour or two, the chief came to the house that he had given Draco and Sophie. He saw them kissing and felt rude to intrude. Both pulled away and were blushing scarlet. The chief merely laughed heartily. "_No need to be embarrassed. Come, you have important visitors to meet."_ He told them. Though he loved having new merfolk with them, Draco and Sophie were meant to live as humans and marry and have children of their own. Yes, the chief was going to return Sophie and Draco to the human world.

The surface of the water began to ripple, Tiff and Ella stood up and saw heads coming up. The water was also rising. It was like the water was creating a box for the merfolk to breath. "_Tiff! Ella!"_ Sophie called out as she saw her sisters by the shore. "Sophie! Draco!" Tiff called back to them. Sophie and Draco wondered why they were back to the surface.

Then the chief mermaid waved his trident and a water spiral surrounded Draco and Sophie. "What's happening to them? What are you doing?" Ella yelled. Then before anyone could move, Draco and Sophie were back to their human form. Then the spiral of water placed them on the shore. "I don't understand…" Sophie tried to speak but the chief held up his hand with a smile.

"You see child, if you had come to ask for our healing water for you own means, you would have been a mermaid forever. However you didn't do such a thing. You came to ask for it in order to help your sister. You made your own bargain and we merfolk simply did our side of the deal and came to claim what was promised. However, young Draco here came with you simply because he loves you and would be anywhere with you. And one of my men heard your sisters and reported back to me. We do not do this often, returning things but we shall do this once." He said and without another word, the merfolk turned back to head back to their city.

"Thank you." Draco and Sophie called out. The chief smiled at them before the merfolk disappeared below the lake's water. Draco pulled sophie to him and kissed her, forgetting about Tiff and Ella. Sophie kissed back. It was a public snogging session that Tiff and Ella had to witness. After a few more moments, Tiff cleared her throat, "Alright, you both can continue that later." She teased as Draco and Sophie chuckled. Tiff and Ella hugged Draco and Sophie.

"Thank you, Draco. You showed how much you love our sister by turning yourself to a merfolk just to be with her. And for that, we are grateful to you." Ella said as she gave Draco a hug. Then they all went back to the castle, Draco and Sophie holding hands and everyone saw it. But they were happy. Blaize and Harry were glad to see Draco and Sophie back to human form. "You have got guts, Draco." Blaize teased Draco who simply blushed a little. "I knew Draco had Gryffindor bravery within him beneath all that Slytherin aura." Harry added and they all laughed as Draco buried his head in Sophie's hair.

Blaize held Tiff's hand as he led her to the clock tower, to watch the sunset together. "I love you." He told her. Tiff squeezed his hand and smiled, "I love you too, Blaize."

Ella and Harry were by the quidditch pitch, looking at the same sunset. Harry was holding Ella close to him. "I think I love you, Ella Reynaldi." He told her with a smile. Ella chuckled, "And I think I love you as well, Harry Potter." She said as Harry kissed her forehead.

By the shore of the lake, Sophie was wrapped in Draco's arms. "I love you so much, Sophie." He whispered into her ear. Sophie snuggle and exhaled with a smile, "And I love you just as much, Draco." Was all she said before Draco sealed her lips with his.

At the clock tower, Blaize had pulled Tiff and kissed her. She didn't struggle since she like having his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and indulged into Blaize's kiss.

Harry had kissed Ella then pulled back. "Oh no you don't!" Ella said as she pulled Harry close to her and kissed him. "Mine." She said as she kissed Harry who was happy to kiss her back.

At the Head Mistress' Office, Poppy and Minerva were gathered around the crystal ball with Monse, Mist, and Star. "Should we do something?" asked Monse. The others chuckled. "I think we should just let them do whatever they want for now." Mist said. "With those Reynaldi sisters plus Zabini, Potter and Malfoy, let's expect entertaining things in the future." Added Star. Poppy and Minerva agreed. With those three pairs, the future looked bright and fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^ This story is FINALLY finished! ^_^**


End file.
